An Impressive Number
by drarryisgreen
Summary: Rating: PG-13 / Warning: Hints on men wearing makeup / Summary: Draco is depressed about turning an unimpressive number, no boyfriend, no fun plans, Pansy has an interesting idea. Written For: Draco's Birthday Celebration(s)! Pairing: Harry/Draco, Pansy/Seamus


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this ficlet is written for fun, no profit is being made. Everything belongs to JK Rowling & Co.

* * *

**An Impressive Number**

* * *

"Thirty-three, that's quite an unimpressive number," Draco scoffed as he checked his hair for the fifth time that afternoon while talking to his best friend Pansy who simply lounged on the armchair smoking a cigarette.

She only looked at him nonchalantly and returned to her leisure.

"Must you, Pans? My robes always smell of that rubbish everytime I am in your company and Father makes a face because he doesn't believe honourable witches smoke fags." Draco glared at her as she didn't seem to give a care.

"Now there's an analogy I could have a field day with," Pansy finally answered.

"What shall we do for my birthday?" Draco asked, ignoring her comment. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything, maybe we can simply go away to Paris or Rome and try to find ourselves new boyfriends."

Pansy scoffed. "Try to find _you_ a boyfriend; I don't need to find one."

"I can't believe that you're still going out with that sandy coloured slob! I really thought it was a joke when you first told me; you were trying to up your reputation in society. I didn't think you'd still continue on your _dinner dates_ with him." Draco couldn't believe that of all the people Pansy could court, she'd decided to stay with Seamus Finnigan. He'd asked her to accompany him at a Ministry Gala event to commemorate the fallen heroes. She had initially thought that it would be a good idea to ease back into society with his help but he'd actually seduced her and she was genuinely enjoying his company.

"He's charming and funny once you get to know him," Pansy said.

"You mean once he stops blowing things up," Draco retorted. Pansy smirked. "Honestly, woman. You dress in the finest of robes and carry yourself as an elite member of society but your mind is full of filth!"

"Why do you think Finnigan likes me so much?" Pansy winked as Draco slouched on the sofa next to her.

"Thirty-three and the only one out of all my friends without any prospects," Draco uttered as he leaned over to Pansy and took the cigarette from her hand and puffed. Pansy raised an eyebrow as Draco continued to smoke. He knew he always blamed her for his bad habits but they shared everything – the virtues and the vices.

"Seamus is having a party on Friday night, you might have an opportunity to score yourself a boyfriend before your birthday," Pansy said as she stood up off the chair and adjusted her dress. "Maybe you can take him to Paris or Rome instead."

"No, thank you," Draco said. "I'd rather answer a dating classified ad from the _Prophet_."

"Potter will be there," Pansy spoke as she checked on her reflection and retouched her makeup. "I hear he's recently single."

"Why – why would you tell me that?" Draco sneered. His heart was racing and his palms quickly began to sweat. It was quite unbecoming. "Why would I care?"

"Why would you care?" Pansy taunted. "Who was the one who discussed Potter's German boyfriend and mocked his accent for days?"

"He was from Hungary," Draco snapped.

"My point exactly," Pansy retorted. "Ever since Potter came out, you've followed his life more than the _Prophet_. Now this is your chance to go after him before he gets swooped up again by some Eastern European stud and I'll have to listen to you mock the new bloke while you're pouting simultaneously for having missed your opportunity."

"I do not pout!"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Just come to the party, it's a Masquerade ball, you can come in a costume and wear a mask and no one will even know it's you. And if you don't like it you can leave early."

Draco didn't respond. He could smell a trap. As they left the flat that they shared together Draco thought over what Pansy had said. He knew he shouldn't entertain the idea of attending the party but he loved theme parties. That's why he wanted to go – and not for anything else.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The night of the party arrived, Draco had all the necessary supplies for his costume, yet he was still "not going." He stared at the stockpile of materials but was determined he was waiting for something better to come along. He was sure that Blaise would Floo call him and ask him to accompany him for another get-together.

Draco had no such luck.

When Draco finally fire-called Blaise, he was informed that Blaise, too, was attending Seamus Finnigan's Masquerade ball. Draco didn't understand what the big deal about this particular event was. It was Friday, the 31st of May, why was everyone he knew attending this sordid affair?

Draco finally gave in. It was either stay in for the night or get ready for this supposed party. He casually strolled into the walk-in wardrobe attached to his bedroom and began to sift through his robes to complete his outfit.

Draco chose a set of silver and black dress robes that had an attached hood. He wore silver gloves and accompanied the ensemble with a silver and black mask. The right side of the mask was all black with silver filigree and the left side mirrored the design in black on a silver base.

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror with the entire get-up the thought of _I'd do me_ flashed in his mind. He put on his hood and concealed the most he could of his identity revealing only his nose and his lips. Draco had a daring thought at that moment. He marched into Pansy's room and searched through her make up drawer for clear lip gloss. He'd always been intrigued by that element and thought _no time like the present_ to try something new.

He glanced at his reflection one last time before Disapparating to number 56, Jolly Road, the Finnigan residence in Wizarding Stratford.

Draco arrived outside a small mansion with a small garden and a handsome looking fountain. Draco recalled Pansy's comments about Seamus' garden and how _quaint_ it was. He walked down the small courtyard and knocked on the door upon his arrival. The door seemed to open mechanically.

"Hello?" Draco called out but there was no answer. He opted to continue walking in through the open door and the hallway.

As Draco walked past an unmanned greeter post he heard faint music coming from the other end. He figured that was where the party was taking place. He continued to walk down a half-lit hallway following the vibration of the music.

As he drew closer, the music became fainter, Draco didn't understand the trick. He opened the only door at the end of the hall. It was completely dark, and exceptionally quiet. _Where was the noise coming from_?

"Come on in, don't be shy!" Draco heard the unmistakable Irish accented voice of Seamus and stepped in through the door. The door closed behind him and suddenly all the candles in the room lit brightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the crowed screamed – half frightening him for his life – half startling him with delight. He wasn't sure which sentiment was stronger than the other.

Draco looked around the room and nearly everyone was dressed with a mask, though, his friends weren't that hard to spot. He saw Pansy dressed in her black and gold dress with the black and gold mask Draco helped her pick out standing next to a sandy coloured ruffled hair bloke with a matching mask. He spotted Blaise, his co-workers, Parker, and Morgan.

On the other side of the room, the Weasley red hair wasn't hard to miss, who was holding hands with a brown haired masked woman and a bloke who was clearly wearing glasses under his small mask.

_Potter, Potter _was _here_. Just like Pansy had said.

Draco stumbled for a moment and Pansy came running towards him.

"Draco, you're over an hour late!" Pansy scolded him.

"Pansy? How was I supposed to know that you were going to throw me a surprise birthday party?" Draco retorted. "I thought – I thought –"

"You thought if I were going to throw you a party, it'd be next week?" Pansy asked and Draco nodded. He glanced around the room again just to see who else was there, he _wasn't_ looking for Potter.

"What if I hadn't shown?" Draco asked.

"I had guaranteed your attendance when I told you about a certain guest," Pansy replied. Draco gulped. "And, I had to ensure I deliver my promise. I had to all but beg him to attend!"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"He wasn't sure you'd want _him_ attending _your_ birthday party." Before Pansy could talk to Draco in private to a further extent, their conversation was interrupted by the one person they'd been discussing.

"Draco?" Potter said softly.

Draco turned to look at Potter who had removed his mask and stared at Draco from the green eyes displayed behind his glasses.

"Happy birthday," Potter added.

"Thanks, Potter. It's not until –"

"Wednesday, I know," Potter replied.

"Well, thanks for attending – my surprise party, nevertheless. I truly had no idea – I am just shocked." Draco was lost at words. He was shocked at the surprise Pansy had managed to pull right under his nose along with the fact that he was talking to someone he'd had a crush on since he was fourteen years old.

"Do you want to dance?" Potter asked as the party had returned to its former glory with chatter all around the music playing through what seemed like Muggle speakers. Draco hesitated. "Or – we could just take a walk? Seamus' family has a beautiful garden in the back – maybe later –"

"Okay," Draco said. "Let's go outside – for a walk." Draco grabbed a bottle of wine from the bar that was setup near the entrance and also picked up two wine glasses. "After you."

Potter nodded and began to walk slowly as Draco joined him and they left the party room. Draco managed to quickly gaze back towards Pansy who was holding Seamus' hand and they both grinned towards Draco. Draco simply shook his head as he walked out the door, following Potter.

They stood quietly in the private courtyard behind the Finnigan home. Draco opened the wine bottle and poured them a drink. Potter seemed to be very intrigued by a rose bush as he gently caressed the tip of the flower with his hand.

"So – you just got back from a trip – right?" Draco asked attempting to break the awkward silence. "What was it, Germany?"

Potter turned to look at him and stepped in a few feet closer. "Hungary. I was there for personal reasons and the _Prophet_ managed to turn it into a scandal."

"That's what the _Prophet_ does best," Draco answered. Potter chuckled and nodded simultaneously. "So what happened, do you mind if I ask?"

"I was seeing someone and it didn't work out," Potter answered simply.

"Why didn't it work out?" Draco asked. He hadn't even had the first taste of his alcohol yet and was already feeling bold.

"The simple answer is that he wasn't my type," Harry answered. He took a sip of the wine but Draco still held his glass untouched.

"And what's your type?" Draco asked. He watched Potter's lips as they wet themselves with the red wine and had a deep desire to lick his own lips.

Potter was staring back at Draco with an equal amount of concentration. "I – I can't even remember right now. I just want to say blonds with interesting masks and really shiny lips."

"Oh, this –" Draco raised his hand towards his lips as though he was going to wipe the gloss off.

Potter leaned in and grabbed Draco's hand. "Don't," Potter said. "I – don't wipe it off – it's –"

"It's what, Potter?" Draco asked.

"It's _inviting_ – and intriguing."

"I thought this was just some regular costume party so I thought it might go well with my costume," Draco said.

"It's going very well with your costume," Potter assured him.

"What do you mean it's inviting?" Draco asked, his hand was still in Potter who had loosened his grip but Draco hadn't let go.

"I am intrigued to know what it – what you taste like," Potter said. Draco let out a silent gasp in return, his lips parting a bit. "And then you do _that_." Potter leaned in towards Draco, he released Draco's wrist and placed his hand on Draco's hood. "Do you mind?" he asked. Draco shook his head and Potter removed the hood from Draco's head and traced the lining of Draco's mask on his forehead. His eyes questioned Draco again and Draco nodded in reaffirmation. Potter removed the mask as well.

Potter placed Draco's mask carefully on one of the small tables in the garden. He also took Draco's wine glass and placed both the wine glasses on the table next to the mask.

Draco closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could handle the intensity of how he felt at that moment. Potter was taking his time, he was toying with Draco and he didn't want to snap. Draco felt Potter's fingers brush his hair off his forehead and slowly his hand lingered down to the back of Draco's neck and Draco felt himself being pulled in. Draco gave a small smile before he felt Potter's lips pressed against his own. Potter immediately bit Draco's lower lip and then sucked on it with a small amount of force. Draco kissed Potter back with the equal amount of strength. He sucked on Potter's lips and Potter let out a small moan.

Draco opened his mouth just a little bit to utter a sigh of relief when he felt Potter's tongue pushed into his mouth. Potter wasn't holding back. Draco didn't back down either. He tussled with Potter's tongue with his own and his hands began to travel under Potter's shirt pulling on his body to come closer to Draco's.

They finally parted gasping for air. Potter grinned at Draco who in turn asked, "—so how do I taste?"

"Like something I could never get enough of," Potter whispered in return. They heard a silent crash and when Draco and Potter turned to look towards the house, they realised that half the party had come out to the courtyard and had been staring at them _snogging_.

"Pay up." Draco heard Seamus say. "I told you Harry would have his tongue down Draco's throat within ten minutes." Blaise shook his head and handed something to Seamus.

"I—" Potter looked mortified.

"I am glad it happened," Draco whispered to Potter attempting to void any indignity.

Potter grinned. "Me too."

"Maybe we should go back in – I believe you promised me a dance," Draco said.

Potter nodded again. They returned to the ballroom where the other guests regrouped. Potter placed his arms around Draco's waist and they danced slowly to the melody emitting from the speakers.

"Draco?" Potter asked as Draco looked up to meet his eyes. "Can I make you breakfast – next week – for your birthday?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was delighted by the thought but did Potter really expect him to get up early in the morning on his birthday?

"I mean dinner the night before and breakfast in bed in the morning," Potter added.

Draco raised his eyebrow again, this time with intrigue. "That's quite bold of you, Potter," Draco said.

"Well, I was told that I have to be bold if I wished to pursue you," Potter answered. Gryffindors. If Draco had learned anything about Gryffindors from Seamus it was that they were never afraid to lay all their cards out on the table. Draco thought it was foolish yet he was charmed by the concept at the same time.

Thirty-three, this was going to be an impressive birthday, after all.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Comments Are Love! Thanks!  
**


End file.
